


Special Agent Harris

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-30
Updated: 2005-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Xander retained all of his soldier knowledge from Halloween, life in Sunnydale is quite different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Agent Harris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illmantrim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=illmantrim).



> Originally written for the What If... Ficathon II.
> 
> Please note that, at the time that I wrote this fic, I was a teenager who had grown up in a very conservative family and was only starting to find her own feet. I would not have written this story today, since it involves putting a canonically lesbian character in a heterosexual relationship. I'm keeping it online because, like it or not, I did write and post it, and I'm not going to hide that fact.

The day after graduation, while Sunnydale High was still smoking from the final battle and many of its former students were being lowered into graves, Xander Harris joined the army.

When he told his friends, he was met with a variety of reactions. Buffy, still aching from Angel's departure from Sunnydale, studied him shrewdly for several moments before giving him a sad smile. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

He nodded, and she gave him a gentle hug. "Then go for it."

When Willow heard his news, she was barely able to control her dismay. She had put on a brave face for his benefit though. "It looks like Ethan did something good after all," she said weakly as she gave him a tight hug.

Cordelia's reaction was a sad smile, and her voiced cracked slightly as she hugged him goodbye. "I'll be in Los Angeles," she said softly. "Come visit me in Hollywood when you're a real soldier."

Oz took the news about as expected. "Good luck," he said, his voice as blasé as always. Xander was able to read the other young man's eyes though. _Be careful. We'll always be here for you. Don't forget what we've been through. Make sure not to get yourself killed. You have friends here who care for you._

When Xander told his parents, they reacted just like he had expected. Tony gave him a look that suggested he wasn't even worth a moment's thought, his voice cold as he spoke. "It's about time you did something worthwhile." His mom just smiled and told him that their door was open only if he was willing to pay rent.

Giles was the last person he told, and Xander couldn't help but beam with pride when the older man hugged him tightly and wished him the best of luck. His pride faded slightly over the next hour and a half, which was how long it took Giles to give him a goodbye speech.

And then, barely three weeks after Sunnydale High went up in flames, Xander left Sunnydale for another life.

*

One would think that Xander would have an advantage over his fellow new recruits... and he did. The knowledge he had leftover from Halloween two years before was still fresh in his mind, and because of that fact he flew threw basic training. And then he flew through training that was quite a bit more than basic.

That's what caught the Initiative's attention.

They were impressed with his obvious skill, and - when they discovered that he already had some knowledge of the 'hostiles' that they were fighting - they became even more impressed. When they found out that he had been born and raised in Sunnydale, however, that was the final straw. In their minds, the handsome young man was nothing short of a gift from above.

Which was why, as soon as he passed all of the needed training, they assigned him to Sunnydale and - to hide his undercover nature - enrolled him as a transfer student at the college. They thought it was perfect. All he had to say was that the military life hadn't worked out so he had come back home for college. By day he was a typical college student and by night he was directly under Riley Finn.

The Scoobies knew that something was up within three days.

*

For the first two days, no one was even remotely suspicious. Xander hadn't seen his friends in months, and he was as eager to catch up with them as they were to catch up with him. When he had told them his pre-written story about "coming home for college because things didn't work out," though, they had all given him disbelieving looks.

Willow had given him a calculating stare before telling him that there was something else going on in Sunnydale. When she started talking about the Initiative, though, his face had paled considerably - putting aside any doubts in her mind. He had tried to tell her that she was crazy to think that he could possibly be involved in any kind of secret military movement, but none of the Scoobies had believed him.

Of course, Riley walking in and saying "Hi Harris," without even thinking didn't help matters.

*

After he found out that Riley **A.** was dating Buffy, **B.** knew about her being the Slayer, and **C.** had already spilled the beans about the Initiative to his friends, Xander slipped into a fairly normal routine. School still wasn't his strong point, so he took classes that his magically-enhanced military abilities would help with. Then he would hang out with either the Scoobies or his friends in the Initiative during the day, and he would fight demons at night.

All in all, it was a lot like high school. He just had a lot more sex.

He had several one-night flings, and one considerably-more-than-one-night fling with Anya when she appeared in his dorm room one night pouting that he hadn't even called before heading off to the military. She had left after three weeks, though, muttering about how he was good at providing her with orgasms but not the right person for her after all.

Then he met Tara.

*

Tara was one of Willow's friends, and even Xander wasn't oblivious enough not to notice the way she stared at his best friend. "Major crush" didn't even come close to describing the look on her face whenever she looked at Willow, and he had the feeling that she would have pounced on his friend in a heartbeat if Oz hadn't been around.

Oz was still there, however, though Xander could tell that he wasn't quite the same man he had been when they had said goodbye the summer before. Buffy had filled him in on what had happened between Oz and Veruca, and she had made no attempt to hide from him that the only reason the werewolf had stayed was because Willow had already lost her best friend.

But Tara...

He had sat down next to her at the Bronze, and - after watching her spend almost twenty minutes starting at Willow - he had shook his head. "Only vampire versions of her are gay, you know."

Tara turned and stared at him.

"I mean it," he said. "We met the vampire version Willow a few years ago. She was totally bi. But this Willow? Not so much. At least not while Oz is around."

Tara's face turned bright red, and she quickly stood up to leave. He grabbed her arm though. "Need a friend?" he asked sympathetically. "One that knows what it's like to be in love with Willow even though she's completely obsessed with Oz?"

She had stared at him again.

*

For the first month or so, Xander had no problem being 'just friends' with Tara, and he was certain that she felt the same way. When - after a particularly tiring night - he found himself making out with her in his dorm room, however, his opinion changed somewhat. Especially when she pulled off her shirt and threw it across the room.

He quickly discovered that Tara, though mostly interested in girls, was willing to make an exception for the right person. He also found out that she wasn't quite as sweet and innocent as he had thought, because he had never dreamed that sweet little Tara would be the kind of person to pull handcuffs out of her purse.

It was also around that time, though, that he discovered Maggie was trying to murder Buffy. Not to mention that his friends had been secretly hiding Spike in Giles's bathroom and Joyce's basement.

But that's a story for another time.


End file.
